


emptiness to melody (one way to write a song)

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Acrostic, Amnesty Challenge, Gen, Isolation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Three perspectives on one kind of amnesty, and one on other.
Kudos: 10
Collections: fan_flashworks





	emptiness to melody (one way to write a song)

_Booker_

Another death, blunt and dry

Memories alone to guide his eye

Never to see

Ere the decades pass

Shall she be gone

Tomb of basalt, grave of stone

Years pass through bottled glass like snow

* * *

_Nicky_

And yet, they let him live

More years, cast adrift

No longer dreaming

Each life to meet through

Sweet embrace of death

Turn away, advance alone

Yet this too will end - they are endless

* * *

_Nile_

Away from the pub by the shore

More ancient than she has ever thought to be

Nowhere, in time, will be - she has the time for

Everywhere she has ever wished to go, now

So she takes another drink

Toasts the setting sun spreading across the waves

Years from now, they will meet

* * *

_Quynh_

Ashore at last, lungs

More suited to salt

Now take in air

Every gasp seems her last

Sand - course, fine

Trembles in her grasp

Young again, a new birth


End file.
